galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Galaxy Online II Wiki
Welcome to the Galaxy Online II Wiki Galaxy Online II is a Facebook game based heavily on strategy and luck. The object of the game is to become the best of the best. By completing Quests and Instances, you will gain the power and experience to become the mightiest in all the Galaxy. This Wiki is the most complete Wiki for the game, although there is still a lot that can be added. If you would like to help out with the wiki, have an interesting idea for new pages or want information on editing go to the Community Portal. IGG Forum IGG has a great forum discussing a variety of topics, tips and posted experience from players. The form can be found at the Galaxy Online II IGG Forum. 'In the GO2 News' * After the reports of a possible merger for S11, Antediluvian was caught selling out S11 server at S09, hence it finds itself in the process of being farmed. * A large scale battle has occurred in server 15, between top corps, Dark Reign, ICE, Forsaken, Evolution (defend) VS Liberation, AEROSMITH, Justice, FrozenInferno, and The Federation (attack) . Report: Attack 11 million, lost 11 million, Defend 12 million, lost 3 million. *In GO2 PH, S02 PH and S03 PH were merged and currently named S02. Ursa Minor. *The 20th server S20. Capricorn is introduced. https://www.facebook.com/apps/application.php?id=152971824742259 *The Battle of darkzen was commenced on S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server). It ended with a win on the STARWARZ side. *The Battle of xHinne™ was commenced on the above mentioned server. The host planet lost but became the shortest massive war in the server history. *On October 25, 2011,S07. Centaurus, S08. Dorado, and S06. Bootes will be merged and will be renamed S06. Bootes. http://forum.sns.igg.com/viewtopic.php?f=24&t=19631 *On September 15,2011, IGG launched its new Scenario Instances along with Attack adjustments made to the BloodyMary Ballistic Weapon, Nemesis Directional Weapon, Dragon Slayer and Wipeout, and Widowmaker and Titan Ship-based weapons. Module volumes were also adjusted for the Widowmaker. The Eos Phase Shift Engine was also added as a possible reward for completing the 50 Scenario Instances . Trade Zone Click here for the Trade Zone . This can be an area where people can offer items to others and not have that time limit. Beginner's Guide Planet Base & Civic Center * Civic Center * Metal Collector * HE3 Extractor * Residential Area * Resource Warehouse * Alliance Center * Trading Center * Radar * Recycling Plant * Spacedock * Command Center * Compound Center * Landscaping Structures * Technology Center ** Logistics Construction Science ** Planetary Defense Science ** Ballistics Science ** Directional Science ** Missile Science ** Ship-based Science ** Ship Defense Science * Weapon Research Center ** Ship Blueprint Research ** Module Blueprint Research Space and Celestial Bases * The Galaxy * Orbital Bases ** Space Station ** Orbital Defenses *** Meteor Star *** Particle Cannon *** Anti-aircraft Gun *** Thor's Cannon ** Subsidiary Territory (Celestial Base) * Defense Strategies Fleets * Ship Design ** Hull Design *** Frigates *** Cruisers *** Battleships *** Special Hull *** Composite Ship Table *** Armor Types *** Interactive Ship Design Viewer ** Attack Module *** Ballistic Weapons *** Directional Weapons *** Missile Weapons *** Ship-Based Weapons *** Planetary Weapons *** Composite Weapons Table ** Defense Module *** Structure Modules *** Shield Modules *** Air Defense Modules ** Auxiliary Module *** Electronic Modules *** Storage Modules *** Transmission Modules ** Ship Factory ** Fleet Design ** Fleet Strategies Commanders * Compound Center ** Gems ** Commander Cards ** Commander Ranks and Levels ** Commanders Chance to Trigger Abilities * Command Center Items * Development Items * Battle Items * Gems * Blueprints * Commander Cards * Resources and Currency * Treasure Boxes * Challenging Chest Auction House Instances * Normal * Restricted * Scenario Attacking Neighbors Corps * Corps List * Corps Logo's * Corps Levels, Donations and Wealth * Corps Mall * Corps Merging Center * Corps Warehouse Bonus Resource Planets * Upgrading Resource Planets Pirate Planets League Match Quest * Development * Daily Lucky Wheel Special Events Latest activity Walkthrough Category:Browse